


It's Not A Wonderful Life

by JudeDeluca



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Set in the period when Dick and Damian were Batman and Robin and Tim had to become Red Robin. It's the first Christmas after Bruce's supposed death, and Tim doesn't want to talk with Dick about certain things.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	It's Not A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyhock13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/gifts).



> Hollyhock I know you wanted angst and Tim, and initially I was going to have Tim lash out at the Trinity for exposing his and everyone else's secrets during "Heroes in Crisis" but couldn't come up with a valid reason to justify this tale.
> 
> I received some inspiration upon re-reading the 2008 DC Holiday Special, featuring the story where Tim, Dick, and Owen Mercer watch "It's A Wonderful Life" at the movies. So I tried to imagine how that would go a year later when Owen and Bruce are dead and Tim's going through stuff because Dick gave Damian the Robin name without his permission.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if this is what you were hoping for, so I can try and write something else to make up for it.
> 
> Merry Christmas

He had just entered the theater when George Bailey began screaming at his daughter for practicing her piano playing.  
“Tim?”  
Tim didn’t bother to turn around, even as Dick sat down in the seat next to him.  
“Tim, can we please talk?” Dick asked.  
“I’ve already missed most of the movie,” Tim responded without looking at Dick, “Do you mind?”  
“Like this isn’t the first time you’ve seen ‘It’s A Wonderful Life,” Dick laughed. Again Tim said nothing. Dick’s smile faltered and he turned towards the black and white picture on the big screen.  
It was a late night showing of the classic Jimmy Stewart picture. Dick remembered just last year, Tim had come to see the film saying it was a tradition for him and his father Jack. By coincidence, Tim had run into Owen Mercer, the second Captain Boomerang and son of the first…  
Owen’s father had been responsible for killing Tim’s, after he’d been anonymously hired to do so by one Jean Loring.  
Now Owen was dead, recently killed during the Blackest Night. That was just what Tim needed. More death. And now this.  
“When this is over, do you think we can talk?” Dick asked.  
“I’m staying for the next showing, and I’m not interested in talking right now,” Tim replied will calmly investigating the contents of a box of chocolate-covered raisins he had no intention of eating.  
“No interest in talking about Bruce, or talking about Damian?” Dick referred to their mentor’s recent death, which Tim seemed incapable of accepting, or Dick’s decision to make Damian Wayne the new Robin.  
“As I recall, you made it clear YOU didn’t want to talk about either,” Tim bitterly answered, “Considering I one day found out I was no longer Robin and you think I’m crazy for trying to find out where Bruce is. So I guess that’s all there is to it.”  
“I don’t think you’re crazy.”  
“Sure.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t speak to you about making Damian my Robin,” Dick tried to be apologetic, “I did it because I thought this’d be a chance to give him some guidance he desperately needs, especially considering Bruce’s death.” Tim let out a sound like a huff and a snort at the mention of the subject. “And I’m sorry I can’t believe that Bruce might be alive somewhere like you do. I’m not here to argue about it. I just hate seeing you miserable like this.”  
“…”  
“Come on Tim, you don’t have to spend Christmas with me and Damian but the two of us can do something together, like we used to.”  
“…no.”  
“What?”  
Tim finally turned towards Dick and said, “No, I don’t forgive you for taking Robin away from me. I don’t forgive you for not acknowledging the circumstances about Bruce’s death are fishy. And I especially don’t forgive you for trying to use Christmas as a way to guilt trip me into forgetting all of that just so YOU won’t be unhappy during the holidays.”  
“I-“  
“You’re doing it again, Dick. Unless you wanna talk to me in a way that bothers to take my feelings and thoughts into consideration first, I’m turning my attention back to the movie.”  
“Tim, please…” Dick quietly pleaded.  
“Yeah that’s what I figured,” Tim turned away from Dick and focused on the screen.  
Dick struggled with the right thing to say, but realized nothing sounded genuine or sincere. Him wanting to do right by Damian only ended up hurting Tim, even though he hadn’t meant to. Mixed with the multiple deaths Tim suffered through the last couple of years, it must’ve felt like Dick robbed Tim of the one constant in his life at the time.  
Not wanting to leave but knowing talking any further was futile, Dick turned his head towards the movie screen and watched the rest of the film in silence.  
Tim said absolutely nothing for the rest of the film.  
Dick stayed well until the second showing ended. As the lights in the theater brightened a little, Tim got up from his seat. Dick followed after him.  
As Tim exited the cinema, he said, without turning to face Dick, “I have a right to be angry with you.”  
“I know,” Dick replied.  
“I don’t think I’m gonna be angry with you forever,” Tim said, “But I’m not ready to forgive you just yet and I won’t say when.”  
“Will it be forever?”  
“…no.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m getting some coffee,” Tim announced.  
“Can I join you? If you want, that is.”  
Tim shrugged.  
At that, Dick smiled, just a little.


End file.
